


Farewell to Home

by sleeepyinnit



Series: Dream SMP Poetry Collection [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream Team SMP References (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Poetry, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepyinnit/pseuds/sleeepyinnit
Summary: Tommy's immediate reaction to Wilbur blowing up L'manburg. A poem.
Series: Dream SMP Poetry Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194164





	Farewell to Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :D This is the first of a collection of ongoing poetry I'm writing about the DSMP for my writing class, but subtly. I'm making sure these poems can both be recognized as a work about the SMP and an independent piece of writing. I hope you enjoy!

The world was silent for the first time in months,  
the only sound to be heard was quiet ringing in his ears.  
He fell to his knees, jagged rocks slicing the pale skin of his knees,  
and stared up from the bottom of the crater where his home once was.

The blue of the sky was covered by thick, black smoke that infiltrated his lungs and caused him to cough.  
He felt a cool hand brush his shoulders.  
Looking over his shoulder, he met the eyes of his best friend, tears leaving tracks of his pale skin in the ash on his cheeks.  
He opened his mouth to speak, inhaling the smell of fire and smoke, and coughing once more.

A sudden pop made him jump, crying and shouting filling the silence.   
His best friend was yelling for him, telling him to stand up and run.  
He couldn’t move, though.  
His skin felt hot, but he shivered hard and collapse more towards the ground,  
only held up by his best friends shaking grip.

A small stream of crimson slipped from his nose and he began to cry,  
The two liquids mingling together in a disconsolate embrace on his cheeks.  
He opened his mouth, the crimson and salty tears covering his tongue as he screamed,  
crying for his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Like I said, this is the first part of an ongoing collection of poetry. Please let me know what you think and follow me on twitter for updates and shitposting :D (@enderb00s)


End file.
